


Your Voice

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus loves the sound of Felipe's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Back from my trip and after a 6 hour road trip this is what my brain came up with :)

_**Marcus loves hearing Felipe's voice.** _

The way he speaks to the people who interview them. When he's talking to him in front of other people and how different it sounds when it's just the two of them speaking with each other. Marcus could tell the subtle changes in the Brazilian's voice and how he loves the fact that only he can hear that certain tone from him, how it's reserved only for him.

The way his voice sounds when they're in bed and Felipe could barely remember any of his English as he writhes in bed as Marcus looks down at his debauched Brazilian and how beautiful he looks and sounds. The low grumble he makes when he wants to be teased as Marcus trails his lips lower and lower. The way he hums in approval when Marcus touches him or kisses him just the way he wants to be touched and kissed. The way his voice breaks when he repeats Marcus' name over and over to get what he wants. 

But Marcus especially loves the sound of Felipe's voice when he says how much he appreciates him. The way he feels a warm-tingly feeling when Felipe says thank you when Marcus gets him his favorite chocolate or when he remembers how he takes his coffee. How he could practically match Daniel's grin whenever Felipe tries to make him laugh. Whenever Felipe asks him how he looks when he tries on his new clothes in front of him and how he can't help but feel smug that he's the first to see Felipe that way. But the one thing to top all of that is when Felipe says I love you to him. How every time Felipe says it that it sounds different each time. Like whenever Felipe says it to him, Marcus can feel how the Brazilian's love for him just grows each time he utters those three words.

The sound of his voice is just one of the hundreds, thousands, millions of reason one Marcus Ericsson loves Felipe Nasr, and Marcus wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
